5 times someone hurt Kurt
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: and one time Blaine save him. Requested by JMarieAllenPoe. Rated T for safety. Please R


**Back again! Yes, two stories in one night! :P This was requested by _JMarieAllenPoe_ who wanted _5x someone (physically/emotionally &/or sexually)_  
_hurt Kurt & 1 Blaine ws there to save him? _I chose emotionally and physically so I hope that you enjoy this :) **

**Sorry for any mistakes in here! **

**You can follow me on tumblr: inkinmyheartandonthepage and I have a livejournal account (ink-inmy-heart) where I will be putting my stories up.**

* * *

**5 times someone hurt Kurt **

**1.**

Burt squeezed his sons hand tightly and looked down at him. Kurt was staring at his mother grave, the soil freshly flattened. In his other hand, Kurt held a large sunflower, his mother's favourite. Burt's eyes watered as he watched tears stream down his sons face.

"Go ahead buddy," Burt encouraged quietly, his voice choking.

Kurt's hand slipped from his as he stiffly approached the grave and shakily put the sunflower against the gravestone. He wiped his face clumsily, sniffing loudly. Burt crouched down and watched as Kurt turned to look at him. He opened his arms and Kurt came running to him, jumping into his arms. Burt caught him and hugged him close, feeling hot tears on his neck. He stood, Kurt still in his arms and started walking back to the car.

The next few months were going to be tough and Burt wasn't sure how he was going to handle it, but for Kurt he would.

* * *

**2.**

Kurt stared up at his house with disbelief, his satchel falling off his shoulder and to the ground with a thump.

"No, no,no,no,nonononono," Kurt gasped, taking a couple of steps forward and staring with his jaw open. He was used to being bullied at school and getting hateful slurs from people on the streets who didn't have a high IQ than a colouring pencil but never had it been brought to his own home.

All the Hummel lawn furniture was now nailed to the roof of their house. Kurt was sure that it was the football and hockey team working together (the only thing they could work on together without being at each other's throats). They were the only ones who had the body strength to do it and who had that much hatred running through them.

Kurt heard a car pull up and whirled around to see that his father was home from the garage. Kurt braced himself as Burt jumped out of the car and walked to him.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Burt asked, coming to him and he frowned. "You look paler than usual."

Wordlessly, Kurt turned to look at the house. Burt gave him a confused look before turning to look at what he was staring at. His face fell and his jaw clenched.

"What the hell is this?" Burt demanded, looking to Kurt.

"I just came home to this," Kurt gestured weakly.

"Who would do this?" Burt demanded and Kurt swallowed thickly. He mumbled under his breath but Burt managed to hear the words 'football players'.

Burt looked to see the hurt on his face and bit his tongue to stop him from ranting the way he really wanted to. He sighed, taking off his baseball cap and ran a hand over his head before putting the cap back on.

"Let's get this down," he said and Kurt followed obediently. Burt wondered when the hurt would stop and Kurt could find happiness.

* * *

**3.**

Kurt hung his head over the toilet and felt the bile rise up. His stomach clenched uncomfortably and lunged forward, throwing up into the bowl. He panted, wiping his mouth and slumped back onto the bathroom titles feeling miserable. His head was spinning and he wanted nothing more than to curl up into bed and be better.

"Still throwing up?" Burt yelled from the door and Kurt winced.

"Dad," he whined. "I get it. Drinking is bad. Never again will I drink so can you please stop yelling and making loud noises?"

Kurt sent him a pleading look and Burt took pity on him. He came in and rubbed his sons back.

"Why were you drinking anyway?" Burt asked.

"April Rhodes, men health magazines, low self esteem," Kurt slurred before throwing up again. Burt rubbed his bag and helped him up. He steered him to the bed and Kurt collapsed on to it, moaning softly.

Burt shook his head as Kurt fell asleep. He knew he didn't have the whole story yet and he was concerned with what he had heard so far.

* * *

**4. **

"Ladies change room is next door," a footballer sneered at Kurt and he frowned, holding his helmet in his hands. He looked to Finn and Noah for their help but they were avoiding his gaze, head buried in their lockers to avoid having to get involved and ruin their reputations.

"I'm surprised you can read that," Kurt drawled and the footballer sneered and shoved Kurt. He stumbled back, managing to stay on his feet.

"Get out fag. I don't want you looking at my junk," he growled. Kurt rolled his eyes and spun on his heel, strutting out. He paused in the door and glanced over his shoulder.

"There wouldn't be much to look at anyway," Kurt quipped and dashed out before the footballer could process what he had said. He ran into the girls changing room and none of them so much as acknowledge him. They were all used to him being in there anyway. Kurt went to his corner and began to change, blinking back the tears that stung his eyes.

Apparently being in glee didn't mean anything and still Kurt was fighting to be himself without being judge. He wouldn't be back on the football team that was for sure. He didn't like football anyway.

* * *

**5.**

It was so easy for them to find faith in something, only a handful of New Directions members knowing true loss. Kurt had lost his mother and his father was all he had and now there was a chance he was going to lose the only person he had in his life.

Kurt held his father's hand and sniffed. He was entirely alone, just him and his dad. Kurt had nobody to go home to and didn't want to leave his father's side to return to an empty house. He was terrified and lonely, a combination not to be left alone with.

"Please wake up dad," Kurt whispered tearfully. "I need you."

* * *

**+1**

Burt paused and looked up from the cookbook he had been reading slowly when he heard loud laughter from upstairs. Kurt's high giggles echoed around the house and it had been a long time since Burt had heard them. Another laugh joined his, deeper but still filled with joy.

Burt smiled. Blaine Anderson had been a surprise that Burt was still trying to figure out. He heard footsteps on the stairs and a minute later a flushed and happy Kurt came bounding in. Blaine followed at a slower pace and happily accepted the water he was being offered by Kurt.

"Hey dad," Kurt beamed.

"What have you been doing?" Burt asked, slightly suspicious.

"Dance dance revolution," Kurt giggled and Blaine blushed. "It seems that the Warbler's need to learn something other than a two-step."

Burt chuckled and gently clapped Blaine on the back. "If he can teach me to dance he can defiantly teach you."

"Or die trying," Blaine teased and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're not that bad," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Before you get back to your dancing, can you help me with this?" Burt asked, handing Kurt the cookbook. Kurt read it over and beamed.

"Mum's recipe?" Kurt asked. "Sure. Want to help Blaine?"

"Sure," Blaine beamed. Burt soon realised that he was no longer needed and was content to watch his son and Blaine joke together, flirting with long touches. Kurt was smiling brightly, something Burt was happy to see him doing once again. He owed Blaine a lot and hoped that he would be in Kurt's life for a long time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review :) Happy reading**


End file.
